My Constantly Broken Heart
by anonymous Orange
Summary: The Story of Sleet, a young tom who's life is full of deaths to everyone he loves. May contain lemons in later chapters!
1. New Life and New Death

**This is my first fanfiction, please review, and constructive critism all that stuff :D I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR,ERIN HUNTER DOES, but I do own most characters in this story. Inspiration from the warriors books, characters from my imagination and roleplay!**

Amidst the howling wind of the cold moons of leaf-bare, came a loud screech of pain, inside an abandoned for den lay a pale brown she-cat with brown tabby stripes. Her sides heaved up and down in labor, her breaths ragged. Beside her a large dark gray tom was grooming her head,"You can get through this," he whispered gently.

The queen nodded, and suddenly let out another pained screech. A small dark brown she-kit came into the world. The kit was weak and hardly moved. The tom moved over to the kit and started to groom her, his licks rhythmical. The kit soon started to breath heavily, and he placed her by his mates stomach,"A beautiful she-kit, Petal," he purred to his mate.

Petal nodded, then let out a final screech, but no kit came. "W-whats wrong?" he asked worriedly. Blood started to soak the moss bedding around her. He gasped,"I-I'll go get cobwebs," he whispered worriedly. Petal could only manage a weak nod, the light in her eyes was starting to fade, slowly, tantalizingly slow.

Bear raced out of the den to find cobwebs for his mate. He didn't have to go far, and he soon found some thick webs between the snow covered leaves around the den. He wrapped the cobwebs around his paw, and stumbled back to the den on three legs.

When he had got back he saw a second kit on the ground. The kit was large, a silver pelt with a thick ruff around its neck and dark gray tabby stripes. He smiled at the kit, but then noticed the blood soaked into the moss and ground, and saw the life-less-ness in Petal's eyes.

Petal looked up and smiled,"A tom and she-kit," she murmured weakly. Bear licked Petal's ear,"Ssh, you have to rest," he muttered. Petal locked her bright blue eyes with his forest green ones. "It's too late, it was destiny for me to leave you now," she murmured,"Vixen and Sleet," she meowed, naming the two kits. Slowly she took her last breath, life draining from her eyes. Then her body was lifeless.

Bear screeched,"NO! Petal, you can't die!" he yowled,"You can't!" he fell beside his mate, nuzzling her lifeless body, but it was no use, she was dead. He turned to the kits,"I'll have to find Crystal, she might still have some milk," he murmured, and he wrapped around the kit,"Goodnight, Sleet, Vixen, tomorrow you'll have a new mother," he whispered. Bear closed his eyes, a final tear splashing quietly on the ground, before the den was filled with the softness of his snoring.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, please review, next chapter will be soon! **


	2. Another Death Or Two

**Okay, so I noticed that the first chapter was quite short, so I'm gonna make this one quite a bit longer. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS ERIN HUNTER DOES! However I do own most characters :D And keep reviewing! **

**Petal's POV: **

I appear a in a beautiful green field, filled with daffodils and bluebells. I look down at my paws and see that my long flowing brown fur was scattered with twinkling stars. A small cough came from behind me, I turn around and see a tall blue-gray she-cat with darker blue patches on her body,"Where am I!" I meowed,"What is this place!"

The she-cat smiled,"Ah, young loner, your in the place of Starclan," she meowed gently,"Where the dead cats of clans come together in harmoney," she purred,"Most of the time that is!"

"Starclan!" I gasp,"Clan cats, you mean those rude reckless cats who never dare let any other cat a paw-step in the borders without picking a fight," I mew,"Why am I here, I'm no clan-cat!" I growl slightly, looking upon the she-cat with disgust,"And I'd never want to be!"

The she-cat smiled gently,"I know you don't think you belong here, but soon enough you'll learn why your here," she purred gently,"Now, my names Rainstar, first leader of Blizzardclan," she explained,"I need to show you your sons place in the world," she meowed,"And sadly, your daughters," Rainstar murmured.

Behind Rainstar lay a tiny dark brown, tiny silver stars sparking in her pelt, she-kit, the kits sides heaved up and down, and she finally blinked her eyes open, showing bright forest green eyes, matching my own,"Vixen!" I cry, racing over.

"Mumma?" Vixen squeaked looking up at me, her green eyes curious.

I turn to Rainstar,"Take her back!" I cry,"She deserves longer to live!" I shout. Rainstar shook her head,"I'm sorry, but we can't do that?" she whispered,"Now come on, we need to take a look at your son," she meowed brushing past me towards a large pond, sparkling with stars.

I rush over,"Whats wrong with Sleet, is he about to die too," I ask, worry sparking up in my voice. Rainstar just shook her head.

"No," she mewed simply,"But we have to start guiding him towards Blizzardclan, before Talon shows up," she whispered.

I step away, a little shocked that Rainstar new my mates brother's name,"How do you know everything about me?" I ask, shaking.

Rainstar just smiled,"Sleet is a very special kit, we had to keep watch on your family, before, while and after he was born," she explained, vaguely. I just nod, knowing I wouldn't get any more answers by the look in Rainstars stormy blue eyes. I turned to the pond, Vixen at my side, and stared down into the pool at Sleet asleep next to another she-cat I couldn't make out. Then a dreaded feeling hit me. The she-cat was Crystal.

The she-cat who hatred for me burned in her heart,"Please, whoever you are Starclan, protect him."

**Sleets POV: **

I open my eyes to a dark brown den, the walls were rounded, with hardly any cracks or lumps. I look up at the short furred ginger she-cat,"Mumma?" I meowed, my voice coming out as just a squeak. The she-cat looked down, but instead of warmth and loving in her eyes, all that came was scorn,"Crystal," she growled,"Don't you ever call me Mumma!" she spat.

I shrink back into the corner of the den, my fur fluffed out, the ruff around my neck looking like a static mane. Crystal placed her ginger head back onto the mossy floor. I crawl forwards slowly to suckle, an empty feeling in my stomach. "Stop it!" Crystal snarled,"I don't want _you _suckling," she spat, then turned around to face the other way. I step back shivering. Then a large dark gray tom walk through the entance, I let out a large squeak of fear, this tom looked down at me,"What's up Sleet," he meowed gently, his eyes were dull with grief, but he put on a cheerful smile anyway. "I'm hungry!" I whine loudly. He frowned and turned to Crystal,"Crystal, feed Sleet please," he meowed, his voice gruff.

Crystal looked up, like she had just woken up,"Oh yes," she yawned widely, turning around. I cower backwards, but Bear smiles warmly at me, nudging me forwards. I trail over and start suckling, flinching with every breath Crystal took. Soon I was full, licking my lips,"Thank-you Crystal," I murmur, then race back to the dark corner quickly, tail between my legs. Bear didn't notice though.

I curl up, hoping when I wake up Mumma would reappear.

~**_In Sleet's dream world~ _**

_ I wake up in a cold, room. The wallls were black an no light came from anywhere. A screech comes from behind me, I turn around and see Bear falling to his death. I gasp and back away. I then press against something, I jump around to see a heart shape (As in 3 not like an actual heart) I gasp as a crack runs down it and the heart breaks in half..._

I wake up panting, and see everything is the same. I then hear another screech, excactly the same as in my dream, I turn around and see Bear pinned down by a jet black tom,"Crystal's mine," the tom growled,"Not yours, brother!" he then sliced his claws down Bear's throat. Bear's eyes quivered, the pupils turned to slits, then he fell dead at Talon's paws.

Crystal walked over,"Well done Talon," she purred, wrapping around him. I stare in shook, the only thing I could whisper was,"No."


	3. HILLS ARE DANGEROUS!

**Sorry every-reader for taking so long to update, but school work was dragging me down and stuff. BUT IT'S THE HOLIDAYS NOW! So expect more chapters quicker :D **

_**Back in Starclan (Bear's POV) **_

Petal padded back and forth infront of me. "You idiot!" she snapped,"I thought you would've known not to bring Crystal into this!" I shuffle my paws, not daring to say a thing, Vixen playing with my tail, acting as though nothing was happening. "You were supposed to look after him," she murmured. I look up into Petal's beautiful green eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it was either I got Crystal or he died," I murmur,"I thought it was my best chance, I didn't think it would get me killed." Petal shook her head a few times.

"I know, it's not your fault, it's just, I don't want my family to all die in the space of a few days," she meowed.

He smiled slightly,"Sleet hasn't died yet, he could still survive, maybe some _nice _loners might find him, bring him up," he mewed. Petal nodded.

"I guess so," she mewed,"I just wished we could've all stayed together as one happy family," she meowed,"Not all but one of us dead." I nod and lick the top of her head.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, I promise, with my, erm death," he mewed. She chuckled and flicked his ear with her tail,"You idiot," she murmured gently, and licked his nose gently.

_**Sleet's POV **_

Talon and Crystal has shoved me out the den. They threatened to kill me, and so I ran away a little, but was worn out before I could get far. It's been a few days now. Without milk I am slowly starving. I ate any berries I could find, but as it was the middle of winter, there weren't eactly any berries around. I sniff, tears streaking down my cheeks,"Mummy, Daddy, come back," I sniff, but it doesn't work. Silence greets my calling.

It seems, as soon as I close my eyes, I am awaked again to the sharp cry of a large crow,"Shut up!" I snap chucking a stone at it. Somehow, a one in a million shot, it hit the crow hard on the head, knocking it from the branch. I creep over, and sniff the dazed crow, the black feather fluttering in the breeze. I bit into it's neck, my kitten teeth new to the taste of blood, it seeps into my throat and I cough slightly, but it was going to be the best meal I could have, at least before I die. So I chew down on it, eating all I can, and discarding the rest of the meat.

I creep onwards, sniffing the air for any sign of a cat. I hear a large rustle, and leap into the air, charging ahead, keeping my eyes on the bush the noise came from, so I didn't see the steep rocky slope before me. I tumble down, rocks slashing my pelt. Before I reach the bottom, darkness covers my world...


End file.
